Fear of the Pumpkin Carriage
by Lusaun
Summary: We all are aware of how the story ended before, correct? However… What if Kaoru is true with his beliefs and fears that this whole 'spell' will turn back into a pumpkin? His fears prove true. Tamaki doesn't come to the Ouran Fair. And no one knows where he is. No one is told until it is too late, and the group is doomed to sit and watch as he flies off to France. Pairings unknown.
1. The Party Must Start Without Their King

**Author's Note: Thought I was going to give you fluff when you saw this? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH, no. I'm going to rip your heart out with this one, guys. You are not ready for this. I also didn't realize this chapter was actually pretty short, so, the next chapter will be a lot longer. It's going to be. Because the next chapter is where everything starts all mellow, lala, and then EVERYTHING HITS THE FAN, EXPLODES, AND WE ALL CRY TOGETHER. I'm evil. Sorry! I'd make it longer, but I am also posting this up on Tumblr. So... I can't give it more, when it's also already been read by people on there. So yeah. ENJOY~! Lusaun/N. Italy/ Leon/ Mr. L/ Haruhi**

**Fear of the Pumpkin Carriages**

**Chapter 1**

**The Party Must Start Without Their King**

The group sighed as they all got together, ready to reach the end of their Ouran Fair. Still, there had been no word from Tamaki. Not a phone call, not a text, not even him coming in in person. Everyone was growing restless, as the conclusion drew closer and closer.

"The boss isn't about to just _not show_ is he?" Hikaru asks the group, though not aimed at any one Host in particular. His twin stood at his side, frowning some, before shaking his head.

"This was what he wanted, right? All his idea?" Kaoru chimed in, before both turned to look at Kyoya expectantly. Out of the whole club, if anyone was to know the answers, it would be the brunet, right? The one in question though, could only give a sigh, as he looked out the window, towards the setting sun.

"...I'm afraid I cannot answer. True as it may be that this _is _what he wanted... It's just as possible he is only catering to his fiancé's wishes," he points out. "After all, he hasn't been allowed to so much as even message us, let alone show up here to speak with us." Mitsukuni pulled Usa-chan close to him, looking down at the ground, though he stayed cuddled close to his cousin.

"...I don't like that lady he's marrying, Kyo-chan," he tells the Vice President softly. "She's so mean to Tama-chan, and to us too. She wants him completely away from us..." No one could really argue with that. Eclair didn't exactly give them all a warm welcome. Very much the opposite. And she did constantly have him with her, no matter what. And if he wasn't with her, he sure wasn't being a Host. This was unfair...

"No one likes Eclair. She's anything but Boss's type," the twins said together. All around the room, the group seemed to either agree with a small sound, a nod, or even just their silence. One person in particular who was silent, was Haruhi. She hadn't said a word after the King of the Host Club was mentioned. She was too far gone in her own thoughts. Where was Tamaki now? Why wouldn't he just stand up against her, defend his family, to be with them? Why did he have to marry _her_? Would she really make him happy? No. No, of course she wouldn't. The girl was al looks, if you could say she had them, and a cold black heart. Looks only got you so far. A terrible, controling, and manipulative personality would bring you down hard. But he was still marrying her. There was no apparent logic in this.

"Alright, everyone. We need to start up anyway. If he shows up, better late than never," the shadow king points out, looking to the group, before clapping his hands lightly in a 'Let's get to it, now' kind of way. "Let's go greet our guests." They all got together, Hani slipping up on to Takashi's shoulders, his head on top of the larger boy's with a sigh. The twins then started to head off after them, one beside the other, like always. Lastly, Kyoya started to leave, but then noticed that the female host didn't seem to be paying attention. The glasses wearing male sighs, before moving to her side, placing a light hand on her shoulder. That jolted the younger one from her thoughts immediately, as she looks up.

"Haruhi. We're starting," he informs her. Though, looking into her eyes, he could tell that isn't what she wanted to hear. However, Haruhi put on a brave face, before she gave a firm nod.

"R-Right. I'm ready. Sorry, Senpai," she apologizes for not beginning to leave when he had first directed. The brunette teen stands up, her hands clasped together in front of her, before beginning to walk out of Music Room #3 with the leader as of then.

What they failed to see, that would have been an indicator of where their missing King was, that the minute they left the view of the window, a certain car drove by. A red car. The car driven by Miss Eclair herself, and beside her was Tamaki. He glanced towards the school, heaving a small, sad sigh. It was better this way... Right? He... He couldn't say good bye to them. They would never let him go. Or maybe they would want him to. That was the thought that scared him more, honestly. He was only a burden, right? Right...


	2. He's Leaving

**Author's Note: WOW, I'M SUCH A LAZY PERSON. I totally had this ready... And then I didn't post it. And now I have up to chapter 4 done. Uh... Oops? ^^; SORRY! I'll get better at remembering to post them... But I can make it up to you by posting the next chapters every other day? Yes? Lusaun/ / Leon/ Mr. L/ Haruhi ( In case no one understands the pattern with the names, it's just all the names I'm known by, besides my real name. )**

**Fear of the Pumpkin Carriage**

**Chapter 2**

**He's Leaving...**

Haruhi continued to walk until they were outside for the party. Many people were already coming in, all excited about the party. They were all happy to see the outfits of the members, and then seeing Haruhi, a lot of the girls swarmed the said host.

"Oh, Haruhi! You're wearing a dress!" one girl exclaims.

"It looks so pretty on you!" a second one squealed, clapping her hands.

"Though... Why _are _you wearing a dress, Haruhi?" a third adds in. Upon hearing those words, all three of the girls seemed to be in the same boat. Theey then looked to one of their favorite Hosts with wide eyes, filled with curiosity. _Sure, they question the dress, not the hair. Alright then..._ the brunette girl thinks, but smiles.

"Well... I guess you'll find out soon enough, ladies. For now, you could say, just to add to the theme~" she tells them. They seemed content enough with that answer, nodding in excitement.

"Well... Can I have the first dance, Haruhi?" one of them asks, making the other two gasp.

"B-But I was going to ask!" the girl who had asked about the dress complains.

"No way! I was too!" the other adds in. _And so it begins... _the more tomboy style teen thought, though kept up her kind, Host smile.

"Well, the night is still young. I'm sure I can dance with all three of you, eventually," she assures them, getting some squeals in response. Well, at least she knew that even really showing a much more feminine side, Haruhi could still charm the girls. That should keep them at bay while she works on figuring out how to tell everyone her secret... After all, wasn't today the last day of the Host Club? Tamaki had said it would be disbanded after today... It just wasn't fair... She couldn't believe he would make these decisions... But, yet, he had done it. The female Host shakes her head some, beginning to dance with each of the girls as the music had started.

They hadn't started the party that long, when Haruhi was wandering about some, talking some with guests, making sure they were having a good time, when suddenly... A certain conversation stopped her in her plce, her eyes wide.

"I don't think Tamaki is coming back..." the first girl was saying, her friend gasping a bit, a frown on her lips.

"What? No way! What makes you say that?" the second girl asks, brushing back her blond hair some.

"Well... Didn't you see who was in that red car when we were coming?" the original speaker went on. After getting a blank expression, before the second girl shakes her head, she sighs. "It was Tamaki. With that girl that waltzed in and has been with him all this time! He didn't look happy..."

"Nah uh! Do the members know?" the blonde girl asks in horror, looking to her black haired friend.

"I'm sure they do... I think they're just putting up brave faces so they don't worry us..." the girl went on. The brunette Host runs over to them.

"What?! Tamaki left with that girl, Eclair?!" she snaps, the other two jumping in surprise at the sudden interferance.

"I-I thought you knew, Haruhi," the blonde replies, looking her friend who had told the little story, frowning. "You said they knew!"

"I thought they did! You mean you _didn't _know he had left with that girl?" the ravenette asks, also frowning.

"No... No, no one knew. Where were they headed?" Haruhi asks, clenching her fists tightly. Maybe... Maybe they had time to stop him! Whateever he was doing!

"Well... My house is right by the airport. And it looked like they were heading in that dirrection, but I couldn't be sure," the first girl explains. Airport?! The brunette girl turns around, before running off. She had to tell the others! Jeez, why did there have to be so may people?! Why was she so panicked?! M-Maybe they weren't going there? _Where the hell else would they go, Haruhi?! _she snaps at her own stupid thought. _She's from France, Eclair is no doubt rich, his grandmother loves her, why else would she shove her at Tamaki? _

After what seemed like all eternity, though in reality it was only two minutes, she found Kyoya first.

"KYOYA!" she yells at him, immediately grabbing his attention, which seemed to surprise him. Well, it wasn't every day she just randomly yelled his name, especially without the title of seniority. He'd probably scold her for that, but this was too important to care about titles right now! The female Host runs over, panting some.

"Haruhi, what is the matter? You're pale white..." he points out, frowning, before shaking his head. "And I hope you know I won't toler-"

"Kyoya, this is more important than the fact that I didn't call you senpai! Tamaki is going to the airport! _With Eclair!_" she then snaps at him in clear distress, grabbing his arm. God, it sounded even worse after she screamed it out loud, than it did when she was constantly yelling it in her head. Well, that was to be expected. Her words caught him more off guard than her failure to stop calling him by his name.

"He's _**what?!**_"the brunet boy asks her, eyes wide. "Haruhi, don't you dare talk about such nonsense!" Great, he wasn't believing her... Surprise, surprise. No one wanted to hear this.

"One of the girls here saw Tamaki. In a red car. With Eclair. And this girl also so happens to live around the area where a bit further along _there is an __**airport**_. Put two and two together and get four with me here!" the younger argues with the elder, getting the attention of everyone at this point. She didn't really care though. She counts off some of her reasons with her hand. "Eclair lives in France. They're getting married. They're heading down a road where it just so happens tere's an airport around. Eclair hates us, wants us away from Tamaki completely. IT MAKES SENSE. DON'T BE AN IDIOT HERE!" Those last words seemed to be especially what brought the Vice President on board with her theory. And with this much evidence supporting her idea... The other Hosts had already started running over.

"What the hell is Haruhi yelling about?!" Hikaru asks, looking over at her.

"Boss isn't really leaving! ...Is he? Without saying good bye?!" Kaoru throws in, now at the older twin's side.

"That doesn't sound like Tama-chan at all!" Mitsukuni tries to protest, a frown on his face.

"...Let's go," was all Kyoya said, before turning and starting to head off. When he looked back and didn't see the others following he glares at the stunned Club. "Did I stutter?! I said _let's go. __**Now!**_" That was all the encouraging the smal group needed, before they scurried after him.

By the time they arrived at the air port, the group had gone silent, terrified of what they may see. They ran inside, trying not to push people over, but they were kind of in a hurry. They were trying to stop the Host Club King from making a _huge _mistake. Kyoya was the first to make it to the desk to get the plane tickets, Haruhi right at his side.

"The plane for France-" he had started, but the lady at the desk shook her head.

"Sold out, and already boarded, Sir. They're actually... Just about to take off," she explains, nodding outside. When she spoke, the other members had actually just caught up and they all looked, eyes wide. It was true... The plane heading to France was just now leaving... They watched as it started down the runway... And then, began to take off, into the air. The reamining members of the club stood in stunned silence for probably the third time today, if not more. It was the glasses wearing male that broke it once more, hitting his hand on the desk, thoug careful not to hurt anyone.

"Damn it! That _idiot!_" he growls, his free hand going over his face. He mumbled a few other things, but they were inaudible. Haruhi had heer head down, blocking the view of her now closed brown eyes. However, she felt a pain in her chest, her legs threatening to buckle beneath her. She leaned against the desk in a hope of not falling on to the ground, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. _He really left... Without saying good bye. _hee barely heard when Hikaru let out an anger filled yell, before turning and starting to head off again, followed by a cry of 'Hikaru!' from Kaoru, another set of feet running off, after the first. She then heard soft crying, and recognized the sound as Honey's cries. She opened her eyes, not worrying about her tears, seeing Mori picking up his cousin and hugging him. His own hurt was clear in his eyes, but he kept up a brave face for the other.

"...We'll be outside..." he mumbles, before walking out. And now... It was just her and Kyoya right then... But neither of them could move still. Whether because they were angry, sad, or hurt... No one could really tell.


	3. We Have To Go On

**Author's Note: So, this is kinda sort of late? Oops. Yeah, school gt busy and all, and I'm forgetful. Don't hate me. ^^;; I'm working on chapter 5, actually, so... At least you know I'm a couple chapters ahead? XD Lusaun/ N. Italy / Leon / Mr. L / Haruhi**

**Fear of the Pumpkin Carriage**

**Chapter 3**

**We have to go on.**

The club had been mostly quiet on the way back to the festival. None of them were ready to speak about what had just happened. None of them wanted to believe it was true. They all wanted to go to the festival, see Tamaki, smiling and laughing and asking where they had been, and why they were all upset. And then the group could yell at him for terrifying them, and everything could revert back to normal. But... of course that couldn't happen... Because that wasn't the painful reality. The one they were in now was the truth, instead of the blissful little alternate universe they created in their heads.

Finally, a voice tore through the silence, startling just about everyone.

"What do we do now...?" Mitsukuni was suddenly asking, looking up from his place cuddled into Takashi. He looks around, frowning some. "Is... Is this really it? It's all over?"

"Well, Boss said the club was to be dissolved after the festival," Hikaru pointed out scornfully. "So, yeah. This is the end. Let's just all go home."

"Hikaru..." Kaoru started, looking to the older twin and putting a hand on his shoulder. The other jerked away some though.

"No, don't 'Hikaru' me! It's over, ok?! The Club is done, and everything is done!" the older twin snaps, before glaring out the window of the vehicle. Another moment of silence, before another voice unexpectedly chimed in.

"I don't think we should give up on it so easily," Haruhi then points out, making everyone stare at her like she was crazy. "I mean, we still have enough members to keep the club going. Clubs replace Presidents and other rankings all the time, as the President graduates, transfers, all of that. Just because he says it's to dissolve doesn't mean it _has_ to."

"Do you _really_ think we can do this without him?" the elder Hitachiin shot back at her, rolling his eyes. "There's no way it could work."

"That's because you're looking at it the wrong way. You're looking at it because Tamaki-senpai was the most popular. But we all got requested, and we all had the ladies fawning over all of us. Should we really just give it all up, because one member is gone?" the brunette went on, looking around. None of the members spoke up, so she looked to their Vice President. "Kyoya-senpai, what do you think? Is it possible to keep it going just us six?" The for mentioned teen let a thoughtful look cross his features, before adjusting his glasses some.

"Well... I suppose it's plausible. It would probably take some getting used to, but I think we could continue, if we choose to do so," he finally replies. "But, really, Haruhi, do you really believe it's worth the extra effort just to stay half as well as we are now?"

"Yes," the female host answers without missing a beat, a determined gleam seen in her eyes. "Yes, it is completely worth it. Kyoya-senpai, this club brought us all together. It's the only reason we became such close friends, and once it's gone, so will all the bonds. Don't any of you still care about one another?" She scanned around as they all seemed to think about her words, though none seemed unable to answer right then. So, she went on.

"Look... I just want to try. I think we can do it, if we put the effort for it. But I don't want the Club to go to shambles without him because we didn't even try. I'd rather we fall after trying our hardest, than not giving a damn enough to actually attempt to keep it going," Haruhi went on. "I can''t be the only one who wants to keep going..." The smaller blond twiddles his thumbs a bit, before he eventually piped up.

"I...I kinda want to keep going," Hani agrees, looking around the group a minute. "I mean, Haru-chan is right. I don't want to lose you all, just because the Club failed when we didn't try for it. I really like seeing you all, even if it's for a couple hours after school." Mori was soon giving a small nod in agreement with a quiet 'Mmm'. That gave the girl some confidence and she looks to the glasses wearing male, going from oldest to youngest.

"Kyoya-senpai?" she then asks him, hoping that he would agree as well. Her heart was pounding though as he gave her a small look, as if he may not agree... But then, he sighs.

"Since it appears you are so passionate about it... And so determined. Fine. I'll stay," he agrees. Well, there was four of the six remaining Hosts. The youngest member than glances towards the twins.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?" she asks them softly. The younger looked down, playing with the sleeves of his jacket, before taking a small, deep breath.

"I...I kinda want to keep trying... But I won't stay if Hikaru doesn't want to join," he points out, thinking of his brother first. He was family, and he couldn't leave his side like this, especially when he was so hurt by the whole thing, even if he tried to hide it with anger.

Haruhi clenches her hands a little tighter looking to Hikaru, her heart racing even more now. She could feel herself shake a little from nervousness. It would be even tougher if they started the Club the next day missing not only Tamaki but the twins as well. She could only hope that the other would agree, so they could start out as strongly as they could.

"Hikaru... Please. Please join us?" she then asks him softly,, gaining his attention completely now. Golden eyes looked into her own brown ones a moment, before they looked over the rest of their crowd. It seemed they all wanted him in this as much as they were... The older twin heaves a sigh, before rolling his eyes.

"Fine, I'll stay. You all so owe me..." he mutters, shaking his head. "This is such a bad idea..."

"Thanks for staying anyway, Hikaru," the female host replies with a tiny smile, the first smile she was able to show since they had left. She then looks back to Kyoya. "Does... This make you President then? Since you were Vice?" He gives a small nod.

"Yes, it would appear so... That means I will have to choose someone else to take my place," he agrees, before looking straight at her. That made her tense up and blink some.

"Uh... Why are you-?" she started, before he interrupted.

"I think you know exactly why, Haruhi. You wanted this the most, and you are a very smart and talented girl. I have always thought you would be the one to take my place," he explains to her.

"B-But, Senpai, there's no way I-!" she tried to protest, but once more, he stopped her, holding up his hand.

"Now, now. I'm not going to force everything I do on to you. But you will be required to assist me. I will show you at the Club tomorrow what to do, and continue to help you with it, until you can do it on your own. That way, there is slightly less for me to have to constantly worry about," the new President went on. "You'll figure it out, like I said. You're smart. Any objections?" He looked around, seeing that none of the other members wanted to question his decision. A wise move. "Alright then. You are Vice then." And with those words, they had stopped at the Academy, all assured that they would return to their normal routine, only missing an all too obvious person. But, maybe they would prevail...


	4. Only The Beginning

**Author's Note: WELL, I'M SORRY I CAN'T KEEP A SCHEDULE TO SAVE MY LIFE. Here's the now late next chapter! ~ Lusaun/ / Leon / Mr. L/ Haruhi**

**Fear of the Pumpkin Carriage**

**Chapter 4**

**Only the Beginning...**

The day had seemed to drag on to all of them. If there was on thing they could definitely agree on, it was that fact. They all knew what to expect when they got into the club, and while they all wanted to keep going, most of them, at least... No one was really ready to walk through those doors to the once before a couple years ago, abandoned Music Room. Because that would mean facing the ultimate reality, that no one really wanted to accept. Tamaki was gone. And it was possible he was never going to come back. That alone was enough to really bring down the mood... But nonetheless, the final bell rang, signaling time for students in extra curricular activities and clubs to get together.

Haruhi walked down the hallway silently, the twins having already gone ahead of her. While she didn't mind that, per say, she couldn't say she liked the time to think. She noticed that as she walked and looked around, memories came too easily. Immediately she could remember the first day she had met the club through sheer accident. The brunette girl had been walking down these same corridors in hopes to find a quite place to study. It had felt like they stretched for miles and longer, and the large windows held such a vibrant and awe-striking view. The first time seeing it, she couldn't help being amazed. It was all a part of the whole 'new kid' syndrome. Then add the 'commoner kid in a rich kid's world' factor into it, and you had her. Basically. _You're still watching, right Mom...? I'm sure you are... Can you believe it?_ she thought to herself, closing her brown eyes, stopping in her place. The female host then clenches her fists together at her sides, releasing a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. She was allowing herself to get too tensed, it seemed... That wasn't good, and could definitely prove a problem, if she wasn't careful._ As bad as this situation is, we can't give up. We have to keep pressing forward_. With those final thoughts towards the heavens above, Haruhi pushed onward to towards where the other members would be waiting for her. She then looks towards the double doors before her, the sign above saying 'Music Room #3'. It seemed to continue to state the location so boldly, proudly, as if unaware of what that kind of impression that now leaves. It was the Host Club... The Host Club that lost their King.

All the same, she goes inside, and almost immediately feels a tense and uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding the area. And it wasn't just from the 'missing member' factor now showing true, but another reason too. And it started with two brothers.

"I honestly can't believe I let you talk me into staying, Kaoru," Hikaru's voice mutters in annoyance. It appeared the other three elder members either weren't there yet, or they were elsewhere in the club, out of ear shot from them. Wither her having just entered, it provided her just enough distance to hear the soft conversation, even if she had to strain a bit. She could tell by the older twin's tone, he didn't sound too pleased at all.

"Hikaru, we couldn't just leave the rest of the group... They needed us," the younger points out, almost sounding a little desperate to get his point across. He was determined to get his brother to understand his point, but it seemed he was failing the more he tries. "We couldn't leave them down three members and expect them to keep it up. We needed to give a cha-"

"Chance for what?! Kaoru, it's all going to fall apart anyway! Why do we have to be around to watch it unfold?! Why should we have to sit and watch what Boss's actions did to the Club, because he couldn't stay true to his own words?! That isn't our responsibility!" Now the elder Hitachiin's temper was showing, no surprise. But there was more emotion masked under all that anger that he wasn't willing to show. "Let's just let _them _deal with it!"

"Hikaru, listen to yourself! You're saying all of this about _our_ friends! _Your_ friends, the people who you and I care about and who care about us just as much!" Kaoru points out in exasperation. "You need to stop that; you can't possibly mean you don't care enough to at least try to help!"

"Maybe I don't," came Hikaru's cold and seemingly indifferent response, which seemed to be like a freshly sharpened blade through the heart and out the other side to Haruhi just to listen to. She could only think of what the other brother's expression must be and how he felt. "Maybe I just want to leave before it gets worse. Even if we make it worse." There was a complete moment of silence between the two. It was uncomfortable, and made the female host want to turn and leave... But as the new Vice President, there was no way she could. So instead, she completely steps inside, into the other two's line of sight, offering a small smile. She hoped it appeared she hadn't heard a thing, and it seemed to work so far.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" she asks them casually, as she would any time they found one another in the Club without the others. It didn't always happen, but best to try to keep somewhat of a routine. Something familiar, even the littlest thing. The two looked to her, blinking some, before shrugging.

"Nothing," they both replied, though without them knowing, the girl knew it was a lie. _Arguing about staying in the Club is definitely not "nothing"... _She thought, but didn't call them out on it. There was no way the brown eyed girl was about to start something like that. If it did happen, she was more afraid that it wouldn't stop.

"The others here yet?" Haruhi then questions, going to where she normally put her bag and things. They didn't have a theme set for today. After all, they had expected to just not start up today, but, things changed.

"Let's take roll-call. I'll start. Kaoru and I are here. You're here. Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai, have not arrived yet. And Boss is to never arrive again," Hikaru mumbles in an acidic tone, glaring out the window. Kaoru winces a bit and sighs, shaking his head, while the brunette host just kinda paused, not sure how to really respond.

"...Don't mind him," the younger Hitachiin tells her in response, before looking towards her with apologetic amber eyes. "Yes, we're the only three in the club right now. The others will be here in a few minutes."

"Right... Thanks," she answers, before completely putting her things away, heaving a sigh. And to think... It was only the first day. The first day of many more to come.


	5. Slowly Breaking Ties

**Author's Note: FINALLY GOT THIS UPDATED AGAIN. Oh, man, I can't wait to put Chapter 6 on here... You guys are so not going to be ready for it. ;) You're gonna haaaaaate me. ~ Lusaun / N. Italy / Leon / Mr. L / Haruhi**

**Fear of the Pumpkin Carriage**

**Chapter 5**

**Slowly Breaking Ties...**

Minutes ticked by, but to Haruhi, it seemed they were stuck in time. None of the little group that was together currently spoke. No one broke the uncomfortable, stiff silence. No one tried to make another person smile. No one tried to get another person to make an emotion at all. Silence. As if time, itself, had stopped. Now, she knew that wasn't exactly possible, you couldn't just stop time, it was continuous and on-going, but it sure as hell felt like it had stopped.

Then it seemed someone finally decided to enter the quiet room, as if breaking the spell placed upon them. And in walked none other than the shadow king himself. Kyoya looked to the three, raising a brow questioningly at them. It seemed he didn't understand what they were doing.

"...What?" Hikaru suddenly asks in a flat, indifferent tone. The older teen shakes his head and sighs, adjusting his glasses some.

"I hadn't said a word. All I did was look over. No need to get somewhat defensive," he answers calmly. "I just find it amusing how you three can actually be in the same room and not break something."

"You should be more surprised with Haruhi. Though she's come a long way from breaking vases," the elder twin retorts, glancing over at the female in question, who, in return, gave a glare.

"Jeez, you accidentally break one vase, you never live it down... If I hadn't broken it though, I wouldn't be sitting here right now," she then points out, rolling her eyes afterwards. "In a way, be grateful for it. I probably wouldn't have had to deal with you people so long if it hadn't had happened."

"You make it seem like you're not happy about being here with us," Kaoru comments, glancing over at her. The female host blinks a bit, before shaking her head.

"You should know by now that isn't what I mean by it at all. You're all great, but pretty ridiculous sometimes. I don't mean it scornfully or anything..." she then replies to him.

"Well, all the same, you should start getting ready. Once Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai enter, we'll be opening up," the President was then informing them, before looking to the Vice. "Haruhi, why don't I start showing you what you can help me with, as I told you before?" The younger female blinks a bit, before giving a nod. She then stands up, starting to go over to him.

"Yeah, sure, no problem," she agrees.

It ended up being about ten more minutes, but then the final two members walked in, right when the explanation was done. The brunet male glances away from Haruhi, seeing Mitsukuni on top of Takashi's shoulders, nodding in greeting to them.

"Well, now that everyone is here, I believe it's fair to say-" he started, but then guess who cut him off...

"More like, 'not fair to say' considering not everyone is here," Hikaru shot bluntly, making the rest freeze a moment. He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "What? There's no point in lying, Kyoya. Someone isn't here. Guess who. It's a new game."

"We are not going there again, Hikaru. You agreed to come back. Honor that commitment and become a full member once more, and stop with this childish temper tantrum you're throwing," the leader orders calmly, though giving him a warning look.

"I'm not. I'm just stating a fact. Not all of the members are here. Case closed," the other replies evenly, though there was an edge of irritation found in his voice. "Don't lie and say everyone is here. Tamaki isn't." Well, ow. That admittedly hit everyone pretty hard it seemed, as their was a momentary pause. They all looked around, though they knew without looking that of course he was right. But it was possible at least one, if not more, member wanted to see the said excitable blond suddenly barge in and question why everyone was so upset. But it wasn't going to happen. Leave the mind theatre to him.

"Hikaru, that's painfully obvious; can you quit reminding everyone now?" Haruhi then cuts in, looking over at the teen in question. "We get it. You're ticked that he isn't here. Aren't we all? We all took it roughly, now will you just quit?"

"The Host Club? Sure, I didn't want to be here to begin with," he suddenly replies coldly, looking away. No one knew what to say at first, until Kaoru went over, putting a hand on his shoulder, which got promptly shoved away.

"...You don't really want to quit..." he said softly, but then recoils back some in slight surprise when he got a sudden glare.

"...I'm only here because you wanted to be. Nothing more. There's no point otherwise," he hisses, before turning around, fists clenched tightly. "Let's just get it the hell over with and be done with it. Maybe you'll all realize this is so pointless when many of the clients don't want to come because our 'Princely Type' is gone for good."

"That's enough," Kyoya then firmly ends that conversation completely. "We will not start this up again. Now. All of you get into places, they'll all be here momentarily." As they started getting to their spots, Haruhi felt a small tug to her jacket. She blinks and looks, seeing that the smaller blond was trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry, Honey-senpai. What's up?" she asks him, trying a little smile, even though on the inside, she was hurting some. It really wasn't fair that all of this was happening... She wanted Tamaki back to smooth things back over, so the club could actually start without fighting. That things would stop being so awkward, and everyone would stop being at each others' throats. They were suppose to be a family, and it was completely falling and unraveling at the seams of their once tight bond. They didn't have that glue to hold them together... And that "glue" was their former King.

"Haru-chan...? Will Hika-chan end up leaving with Kao-chan?" he asks softly, looking up at her with innocent and large eyes. Tears seemed to be coming to them already, even though she hadn't even though of an answer. That honestly broke her heart even more. She sighs, kneeling in front of him and shaking her head.

"Honestly... I don't know. At this point, I feel terrible for saying it's a good possibility... I say, just be prepared for whatever happens... We can't stop it," she points out to him in a quiet tone, while also trying to sound comforting. Though, sometimes that wasn't exactly her forte. It didn't appear to be right now, at least. The elder boy frowns but gives a small nod.

"Ok... I guess that's true... I don't want us to all fall apart though," he explains as well, fidgeting a bit with his sleeves. "I like spending time with you all..." The female host sighs and then pulls him into a quick hug, which he returned almost immediately.

"We can only hope we don't fall apart. But I don't want us to either... We just have to wait and see," she mumbles to him.

"Haruhi. Honey-senpai, come along now," Kyoya's voice then calls out to them, making them pull away. They then give nods before doing as they were told. But, at least they knew they weren't the only ones who definitely wanted to keep their family together, as best as they could... But it felt like time was running out. What they had was slipping, and it was so easy to tell.


	6. The Fight That Marked Our Debacle

**Author's Note: Yeah, I got yelled at to basically post this chapter. So I did within 10 minutes of getting yelled at in the review by a friend. :P Hope you enjoy the feelings by the end! Oh, this chapter gets intense, and there is mild violence more towards the end. Nothing terrible, but you know. As a side note. It gets real.**

**Fear of the Pumpkin Carriage**

**Chapter 6**

**The Fight That Marked Our Debacle**

Everything had started fairly casually, for the most part. It seemed a little quieter. The girls didn't appear to be in as bright or cheerful mood like they normally would be. Many tended to give little glances of sorrow towards the area in which the Host King would normally be. The remaining Hosts could tell just by the looks of their faces exactly what they were thinking. The exact same thing as them. _It just didn't feel the same. _That was no surprise. Without the energetic blond with them, it seemed the atmosphere took a complete 180 turn an ran tail towards France with him. It was like they all had fed off his joy in a sense, since it was so bright and radiant, and circled all of them in warmth. But without that same cheerful energy… They didn't have much to go off anymore. And it effected them in a very negative way.

"Haruhi, do you think…": one of the Natural type's clients began to ask, but then stopped and looked away in sadness. The female Host blinks and carefully reaches over to put a hand on her shoulder, obviously surprising the girl, as she looks back. She then offers the girl a kind smile, as if to encourage her to finish her question.

"You can ask me anything, you know. What's on your mind?" she asks her, but in a way, she felt like she could just _feel_ what the other was going to ask. It seemed to be what everyone wanted to talk about.

"Do you think Tamaki will come back?" the girl finally asks after another moment of silence. The brown eyed girl blinks a bit, before sighing. Of course that question springs up. Why wouldn't it? Everyone was hoping and wondering the same thing about their missing member. But shouldn't it be time to just accept it?

_It should be. But no one wants to accept the fact that Tamaki is gone. We're still waiting for him. But he isn't coming back. Not this time, _she thought to herself and had to bite her tongue to prevent the words to spill out. No. That wasn't what a Host was suppose to do. Tamaki would not want her or the other members to lie, of course, but don't just intentionally make them upset. Find the middle, neutral ground, and offer comfort, and hope it works. After thinking on that, she found enough energy to actually pull her Host smile, her first since opening, before then taking the girl's hand. She gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Honestly, I'm probably not the person to ask… In my opinion, I'm just not sure what will happen. But, he wouldn't want all of our moods to be destroyed because of what has happened," she points out gently, now causing the girl to actually start blushing some. "He'd want to see us smiling. Isn't that the goal of the Host Club? To make sure all of the beautiful ladies here smile an be happy? We need to keep that in mind." Obviously her words echoed about the room, as now the whole group in Music Room #3 were looking at her. She could feel all of the many different pairs of eyes on her now, and in a way, she was pretty uncomfortable. Had they all been waiting for at least one of the Hosts to say this? Maybe… Maybe they all needed that reassurance that the Host Club's purpose still stood firmly. The other couple of girls around the table seemed to start smiling once more, which was already a good sign.

"You really think so, Haruhi?" one of them asks hopefully. When the brunette Host got a closer look at her, she realized she had been one of the Princely Type's regulars. She gives her a smile as well and then nods.

"I know so. He may have left, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't care about us still," she points out to her. "He'd want us to be happy."

"Oh, really, Haruhi? So it's perfectly ok for the President to just up and leave for marriage? To a girl who he had only just met?" Hikaru's voice then rang out, making Haruhi's blood run cold. She put her hands on her knees, gripping slowly tighter and tighter in her aggravation. "You want to tell me that's the actions of a man who supposedly cared about us?"

"Hikaru! He did care about us, what are you saying?!" Kaoru then gasps, his eyes wide. Faintly, the female host could hear him add in, "You were warned about starting this up again… Don't get yourself in more trouble than you already are…"

"Kaoru, grow up! Quit being so naive and ridiculous! We were lied to and hoodwinked! If he cared so much, he'd be here right now!" the elder twin snaps in response to him. He then got up rather forcefully, the chair making a noise that made a few girls cover their ears.

"Hikaru, please don't get so angry, Haruhi is only—" one of his clients was trying to say, but he cut her off.

"Shut up! Haruhi is only giving you girls lies to make you all feel better so you'll all quit being so mopey and be hopeful of his return, that's never going to happen! Because you're all naive, innocent, and childish!" he snaps in response, causing many girls to gasp in horror before covering their mouths. A couple girls had already started to cry, especially the ones at the twins' table.

"Hikaru, that is enough!" the younger yells at him, getting up as well. "Look at what you're doing! You're only making things worse!"

"Don't you accuse me of being a liar either!" Haruhi adds in, as she also gets up, her brown eyes now flashing with sudden anger. "I'm only trying to make things better and keep everyone together, but all you care about is pointing out that Tamaki-senpai isn't here!"

"Because no one else is!" he argues, his gaze switching between his brother and the brunette girl. "You all want to make some stupid fantasy and I'm just being realistic!"

"Hika-chan, you're only making deeper cuts in the fresh cuts that were made in everyone…" Mitsukuni's voice then joins in, the boy obviously very hurt by the fact that everyone was fighting. "You're only helping in making rifts between all of us, while Haru-chan is trying to fix them. Why can't you try to join him and all of us to keep our friendships…?"

"Because there is no purpose now. There is no point continuing something that is lost. All of them know it's never going to be the same, we all knew it. And yet Haruhi still has this brilliant idea to keep going, and then you all had to suck me into it," Hikaru went on rolling his eyes. "I knew nothing was going to work."

"Hikaru, you need to stop, right now," Kyoya then informs the younger boy in a sudden cold tone that many of the girls were not used to. The girls seemed to have a sense of fear, as they all looked around, not sure who to listen to, and who was speaking the truth. They were all conflicted as they watched a war rage on, slowly pulling each Host away from each other.

"Or, what? What will you do, Kyoya, because you really don't have much control over me. You knew, deep down too, that this was all going to crumble to the depths of Hell and burn, practically! Why the hell did you jump on board, you idiot?!" Hikaru suddenly turned the tables on the new President, his anger having blinded him enough to where he just didn't care. He didn't care about the consequences of what was happening, he was just pissed off. And it felt like the whole world was against him at this point.

"Hikaru, stop!" Kaoru tried to tell him once more, grabbing his brother's shirt and forcing him to look back to him, back towards the glasses wearing male. "You're just letting emotions speak for you—!"

"Shut up, Kaoru! Shut up, shut up, shut _**up!**_I'm not a little kid, I'm your older brother!" the elder Hitachiin went on, shoving the other back, hard. The girls cry out and quickly move away from the twins' area and more towards the other Hosts. None of them wanted to get caught in the middle of it. The other girls seemed to cower back as well, some covering their faces, some still sniffling and whimpering.

"You're telling me I'm being a child, when you're the one acting irrationally! Would you just stop and think a minute?!" the younger retaliates, after catching himself from stumbling back too much. He clenches his fists, glowering at his twin. "You're shoving everyone out now, including your own brother, because you won't _think!_" Haruhi could just tell that this was only going to get worse, but no one was doing anything! Feeling adrenaline begin to pup through her, she gets to her feet and runs over to the two.

"Would you two just knock it—!" she started to snap at them, when suddenly, it seemed like everything happened at once. But she knew that to everyone else, it probably felt like the world just slowed down in these moments, while for her and the twins, it all happened exactly how it should. She watched Hikaru suddenly raise a closed fist and he lunged for Kaoru. The other had moved out of the way, back some to where unintentionally, it put the female host in the line of fire. He realized it too late to pull her back, and suddenly, the brunette girl felt the blow across her cheek, pain radiating from that area, before she fell back, propped up by the table. She had felt some of her teeth press and scrape her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, as it slowly and warmly trickled down. There were shrieks of fear after that and a few girls running out of the room. Most were paralyzed from the scene they had all just witnessed unfold before their wide eyes. The now injured Host looks up, one hand to her mouth to brush the blood away, though her eyes now showed new emotions. Pain, betrayal, shock, horror, what seemed like heart-broken, and tinted within them, fear.

"H-Haruhi, I…" he tried to say, his voice now taken a sudden quiet tone, quivering a bit. However, suddenly Kyoya came up next, his very aura flaring with anger, while he held his black notebook tightly in his grasp. Suddenly he pulled back and actually hit the other upside the head, making the older Hitachiin grimace, while he held his head. He now hanged his head to look at his feet, the way his shoulders slumped showing a feeling of disappointment in himself for letting all of this go so far. He allowed it to escalate to violence… And now he had hurt the one person who meant the world to him, next to Kaoru… And he almost had hit him too.

"You irresponsible, ridiculous, child! Do you see what your actions have led up to?! You have stricken fear within all of the girls as well as made them all cry, and now you have hurt one of our members! You almost hit your own brother in your anger!" Kyoya all but screamed at him, making the rest of the room seem to want to run out right then. "This is how you show what you mean!? This is how you wish to continue to act to all of us, when we could have just as easily thrown you out earlier to prevent it?! This is the thanks we get for bringing you and your brother with us in the beginning?! WOULD TAMAKI HAVE WANTED TO WITNESS A SCENE AND WANT TO KEEP YOU AROUND FOR HARMING ANYONE, LET ALONE ANOTHER MEMBER?!" Those final words were what threw him, an maybe a few others over the edge. They had cut far too deep. That was when the tears had started for Hikaru. He didn't mean for them to, he didn't want them. He clenches his fists, as the words washed over him… He had just hit Haruhi… A single tear rolled down his cheek, seen by them all, before he turns and goes to leave.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…. This should not have happened…. I'm taking my leave now, no one wants me around anyway, not after this," his still quiet but obviously defeated voice answers. It was monotone, cold, but all in all, hurt and disbelieving he had let it get to this. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. You won't have to deal with me anymore. Kaoru, I stayed for you. If you want to stay, stay. They'll want you around more anyway." With those words, he picked up his bag and went through the doors to the Music Room, no intention of returning. Why go back to a place where no one wanted to see your face again? Exactly. There was no point.


	7. A Visit From the Manager

**Author's Note: Look, I did a chapter update! And look, it's pretty long too! Win win for everyone, am I right? :P Hope everyone is enjoying this, even if your feels and hearts are getting ripped in two. I sorry. I loves you. And I shall fix it in the end, promise! ~ Lusaun / / Leon / Mr. L / Haruhi**

**Fear of the Pumpkin Carriage**

**Chapter 7**

**A Visit From the Manager.**

After Hikaru left, there was another moment of silence. No one was sure what to do now, and no one knew what would happen to the club. The girls that had stayed were looking around, a few turning to leave with a few 'goodbye's or no response at all. With a sigh, it seemed Kyoya was the first to break out of the trance they were all under. He went over to Haruhi, helping her to stand more fully, before tilting her chin a bit. His grey eyes scanned over her injury, before shaking his head some.

"Doesn't appear to be a serious injury, even if there was blood... Think you'll be able to continue?" He asks her quietly, while the brown haired girl blinked a bit. She hadn't expected such a gentle touch from the President... Maybe he was just putting up a little show in front of the girls? But... This seemed different. She didn't dwell on it though, as the brown haired girl nods.

"I'll be fine, Kyoya-senpai. But do you really think there's much of a point to continue?" She asks him, not really understanding why they should continue. At least today. Everyone was shaken up so terribly... Would anyone be able to enjoy it?

"Well, we can't just let our remaining guests leave unhappy, can we?" The brunet teen points out to the female. He tried a small smile towards her, before he pulled his hand away. He then casts a glance towards Mori, nodding to him. "Will you go get a small ice pack for Haruhi? It's best we don't let his injury go unattended, but he should be fine in a bit." The least talkative member gives a small nod, before he stood up.

"Got it," he adds in before patting his cousin's head a bit. He then heads off to get the requested item.

Kaoru stayed quiet, pushing in his older brother's seat, before sitting at his own, sighing. One of the girls that had been at the twins' table goes over to the younger, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Will... Will you be ok, Kaoru?" She asks him softly, frowning a bit. That made the other look up and blink a bit. A small, but clearly fake smile crossed his features, as he shrugs.

"...Guess that depends on what you mean by 'ok'. I'm not sure... I just have a lot to think about now, that's for sure," he points out, fiddling a bit with his hands, as if unsure if that was what he was suppose to say. He then glances to the female host. "I'm sorry you got hurt, Haruhi. And I'm sorry about everything Hikaru said... Deep down, I'm sure he didn't really mean it."

"Yeah, I know, Kaoru... I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Let's just... try to continue on with our day, I guess," the Vice President responded with a small smile. She wasn't sure how the others would handle all of this, but she did know that they would, somehow, get through the next few hours ok. Hopefully.

* * *

The day had gone on without anymore surprises, besides the Host Club seeming to start to come back together some. As club hours came closer and closer to a close, it seemed everyone was finally beginning to fall back into their routine, able to do everything they used to before everything that's happened. That was always a plus. The group decided to all stay together longer for a little meeting though, mostly to discuss the events that had taken place recently.

"Now, I must say, I'm rather pleased to see everyone starting to relearn their roles here again, with everything going on. I know it's been hard to get back into the Host Club, but everyone started putting up a good effort today, and we even had a few girls smiling as bright as they used to," Kyoya was going on, pacing a bit in front of the remaining members, hands behind his back. "However, I also know that while everything is going rather smoothly, after what happened today... I know it will only be tougher trying to reach and maintain our high point from before. But we also cannot think that it is impossible, or we'll only be limiting what we can do."

"But what are we going to do about Hika-chan? We're... not just going to give up on him, are we?" Mitskuni suddenly asked, making everyone turn to look at him. He blinks bit, holding his Usa-chan even closer to him, cuddling into his cousin. "I mean, I know he hurt Haru-chan, but that wasn't on purpose...! Though... He was going to hurt Kao-chan... B-But Hika-chan is still family too! And family forgives one another, because we know that he's going through a tough time, we all are! There's so much stress and pressure put on all of us! It was only natural that he snapped..."

"Hani-senpai does bring up some good points, Kyoya-senpai..." Haruhi points out to him, looking over at their President. "We've all seen him at his highs and his lows, seen how emotional he can get... Are we really going to just throw him out, when he is still in this hectic emotional state, when he actually needs us the most?"

"I understand your concerns, you two, and I value your opinions and points... However, I don't see Hikaru returning. I fear he's too far gone at this point, but also note, not only had he hurt another member, he caused great distress and panic throughout our clients... He's caused another negative to be added into Tamaki leaving the Club on us, and now we'll have to work even harder to come back up. This is going to be a severe challenge everyone, but hopefully you were already aware of this and have begun to prepare to continue," the glasses wearing male went on, shaking his head. He stopped his pacing, looking towards the other four people before him. "We'll get through fine, as long as we're prepared." As he spoke, suddenly they all heard an incredibly loud, but familiar sound of an engine revving to life through the club. Then, a platform rose up, revealing the other female member of the host club. The girl before them wore what seemed to be yet another cosplay, one that Haruhi was pretty sure was from one of her favorite anime shows and mangas, Sailor Galaxies, or something like that... She remembered her saying the leader was one of her favorites, along with the green one. All the brunette girl remembered was that they were magical girls, apparently.

"Oh, my poor boys... You all seem to be dropping out, one by one. Everyone can see that this is going to be the greatest challenge for the Ouran Host Club boys! Will they live to see the day together again, or will they forever walk their own lonely paths after this... Oh, it's just too much for this girl to handle~!" the female was saying, hand up to her forehead. She knew the seriousness of this situation, but at the same time, what girl could resist such a scene? All the drama of once such a close, loving group, slowly falling apart at the seams, and they all try to desperately keep together! It was so heartwarming, yet heartbreaking!

"Can it, Otaku, no one asked for your opinion on this..." Kaoru suddenly mumbled, looking away as he did so. He had been in a much more foul mood, but h had been trying to keep it to himself. Sadly, it seemed the "Otaku"'s appearance had gotten it to bubble out. She pouts and then gets down from where she stood, before running over to stand beside Kyoya.

"Hey, if you want some help trying to keep together, you guys would probably like to listen to me! Girls love these kind of stories, watching and experiencing with them all the pain of losing everyone so close and dear to you... But the remainder always trying to stand hand in hand, promising to stay friends and stay strong together, oh it's just so amazing, even if it tends to kill us!" she went on, spinning around a bit, her hands clasped together. She then pointed her finger upwards, shaking it a bit, giving a small look suddenly. "But you are all doing it soooo wrong! You've all got some good points showing, that's for sure, but then everything else is weak, weak, _weak!_"

"Oh? And what do you suppose we do, Renge?" Kyoya asked, raising a brow. Honestly, he figured she would probably go one some crazy, long rant, completed with a power point and some charts and other visuals to get her point across, but he may as well humor her and allow her to speak. Renge giggled a bit, smiling up at him with her bright brown eyes.

"I'm glad you asked~! Here, let me explain what I mean by your high points first!" she decided, before somehow she did actually set up her projector and begin her little photo slideshow. Well, that was to be expected. The first picture was of Haruhi, giving her Host smile towards one of the girls, just before Hikaru started the fight. "First of all, Haruhi, gold star for you~! While everyone else seemed unable to give any sort of comfort or reassurance, you swooped in with your natural charm to these girls' rescue~! Through all of this, you ere the spark to set everyone else into the mindset that everything was going to be ok, and you even gave a smile! You were wonderful here~!" The female gaining all of this praise blinked a bit, before giving a small nod.

"Uh, thanks? I just did what i thought right, that's all..." she mumbled, before getting a sudden, playful pat on the head from their Club manager.

"And that's what the girls love about you, Haruhi~! But, with your words, you also set off a ticking time bomb..." she points out, clicking the button to switch to the twins, the picture showing them arguing. "And while this isn't usually ideal, and this did send many girls screaming... This also sets up yet another story about our dear little devils' type, about them having to go separate. Oh, yet another tragedy, yes, but Kaoru is staying since he feels that the Club will do just fine, and I know so too! And-"

"You're all being quick to assume I'm staying..." the younger Hitachiin suddenly pointed out, making everyone stop and look to him. Even Renge had to blink a bit, slowly lowering her hand.

"W-Well... I mean, you didn't _leave_ with Hikaru... And you could have, but you didn't! Why wouldn't you stay?" she asks, tilting her head at him. The teen in question looks over, giving a small look.

"...Maybe because I don't feel like I should be leaving my brother alone? Maybe because I don't think it's right to abandon his side when he needs me and the rest more than he realizes? Maybe because he's my brother, and I love him? I could name so many reasons, Renge. But one of them, so far, isn't that I don't think the Club will pull through," he adds in, looking around the others. "...I think it's possible to keep the Club running and be together... But I don't think that it's showing right now, when it should be." The rest of the people grew silent for a long moment, before the French girl began to clap, bouncing a bit as she did so.

"Oh. that was so wonderful, Kaoru~! So touching and all! Well... I do like where you're going with all of this, but you also can't leave the group..." she then points out to him, before blinking and frowning some. "...You're in a tough situation, aren't you...?" Kaoru looks up once more, giving a small shrug.

"...Yeah, I guess you could say that," he agrees after a moment. "I love Hikaru, I always will, he's my twin. But I love it here too, and I don't want to give up the Club... ? But I don't want to abandon the person whose been with me my whole life either... Not in this state he's in..." Kyoya then sighed, adjusting his glasses a bit, as he thought.

"...Well, what about this? Stay in the Club, even if it's only for one more day, a few days, a few months or even until you graduate... But, do know, as with any Club, you can always choose to leave. If you feel that Hikaru needs you more than we do, then we understand your motives, and will allow you to go. But, if you feel so strongly that you can be in the Club without worry, and want to help us get back to where we were, than that would be very much appreciated as well," the President decides, looking to the younger male. "Does that sound fair?" The other smiles a bit, before he gives a nod.

"Yes, Kyoya, that sounds fair. Thank you," the twin thanks after a moment, seeming to be a bit more at ease now. Maybe those were just the words he needed to hear right then? Seemed to be... And maybe, now they can figure out what to do for tomorrow, since it is a new day.


End file.
